


My Sleeves are Green, But My Lipstick's Red

by Clari_net23



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny just wants some sleep, Explicit Language, Gen, Gen Work, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Might continue if I feel up for it, One Shot, Paulina is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clari_net23/pseuds/Clari_net23
Summary: “Come on kid, I know you have it! Just hand it over, and I’ll be outta your hair,” Johnny’s teeth glinted in the afternoon sun, his jaw clenched down hard to the point that his smile looked more like a grimace. “Just. Give. It!”Who knew that a tube of lipstick could be so influential?
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Paulina Sanchez, Johnny 13/Kitty (Danny Phantom)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	My Sleeves are Green, But My Lipstick's Red

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” muttered Danny under his breath. Behind him, Johnny 13 was chasing the boy on his motorcycle up in the sky, with a wide and slightly unhinged smile on his face.

“Come on kid, I know you have it! Just hand it over, and I’ll be outta your hair,” Johnny’s teeth glinted in the afternoon sun, his jaw clenched down hard to the point that his smile looked more like a grimace. “Just. Give. It!” 

“What are you talking about?!”, yelled back Danny, as he dodged Shadow’s swipe at his head. “I don’t have anything!”

“Don’t play dumb with me, I know you have it!”, Johnny’s motorcycle revved up and was growing closer to Danny. “Kitty will kill me if I don’t come back with it!”

“I don’t even know what it is!”, Danny yelled back.

Johnny slowed his motorcycle as he grew closer to Danny, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. At seeing Johnny's visible confusion, Shadow backed off of Danny and let the boy catch his breath for a moment before continuing. “Do you really not know what I’m doing here?”, Johnny asked. 

“Not a clue dude, honestly I’m confused as to why you’re here right now. Are you and Kitty having a fight or something?” Given Johnny and Kitty’s previous (mis)adventures into Amity Park, it wouldn’t be unbelievable to see one of them return because of a spat they may have had. However, Johnny and Kitty recently had been doing pretty well by ghost standards when it comes to visiting the living world. Johnny and Kitty usually only come for some nightly rides as dates, and as long as they leave the town alone, Danny doesn’t usually interfere. This was why Danny had found it odd once he saw that the source of his ghost sense was Johnny, alone, in broad daylight. 

Johnny sighed, the fight seeming to leave out of him once he saw Danny’s genuine confusion. “No kid, we’re not fighting. In fact, she doesn’t know I’m here.” 

“It’s a tube of lipstick. Kitty loves trying new shades, and y’know. Our anniversary is coming up, and I’ve been planning on giving her this brand of discontinued lipstick to her that’s her favorite shade. I couldn’t find any, since it’s been fifty years since the thing’s been in production,” he chuckled to himself, “but the perks of being dead is that you have a lot of time on your hands. I found the original formula, in that creepy library the Ghost Writer has and found someone to make the formula.”

“I had just picked up the finished lipstick when I had to go pick up Kitty for our date. I had it with me the last time I came here, and since you were the only one we had run into that night, it would only make sense that you were the one who stole it,” concluded Johnny. Danny remembered that night. He had finished up his homework early but hadn’t been able to sleep, so he had decided that taking a short flight and stargaze would do him some good. His ghost sense had gone off, and Danny soon got into “butt-kicking mode” before realizing that it was Johnny and Kitty in a nearby park, sitting on the ground leaning on Johnny’s motorcycle. When the couple noticed the boy floating above them, the three exchanged quick greetings, Danny lowered down next to Johnny to pet Shadow’s head and flew back home to sleep. 

Danny stared back at Johnny, and hesitantly asked him, “So lemme get this straight. If you get the lipstick back, you won’t have to come back and try to kill me?” 

“Yeah, pretty much”, Johnny stated.

“Right...so where were you storing the lipstick before it went missing?”, Danny asked

“In my jacket pocket, but I’ve already looked through all the pockets, and there are no holes where it could’ve fallen out of!”

“You mean the jacket you had on the ground so you and Kitty wouldn’t have to sit on the ground?”, deadpanned Danny.

“Yeah doofus, your point?”

“My point is,” stressed Danny, “that isn’t it possible that the lipstick could’ve fallen out of your pocket while you were moving your jacket around that night?” 

“...shit.”

Meanwhile, as two ghosts up in the clouds hidden from human eyes were discussing cosmetics on a sunny Saturday afternoon, Paulina Sanchez was figuring out how to open a shiny gold lipstick tube that would for sure be the key to winning over the ghost boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello!
> 
> This is my first real attempt at fanfic writing. The last one I did was while I was half asleep, and I'm quite prouder of this one. Less spelling mistakes on my part at the very least :)
> 
> Anyways, I might continue this in the future, but in the meantime, I'll leave it as a one-shot idea!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
